Kurosawa Dia
|Tên Romaji của Seiyuu = Komiya Arisa}} Kurosawa Dia '''là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!!. Cô là học sinh năm ba của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Sinh nhật của cô là ngày 1 tháng 1. Cô có màu sắc đại diện là màu đỏ. Cô là một thành viên thuộc AZALEA, một nhóm nhỏ của Aqours. Các mối quan hệ Cô là học sinh năm ba đồng thời là chủ tịch Hội học sinh. Cô là con gái của một gia đình có dòng họ lâu đời chuyên đánh bắt cá rất nổi tiếng trong khu vực. Dia có một cô em gái tên là Kurosawa Ruby. Cô còn là bạn thưở nhỏ của Matsuura Kanan và Ohara Mari. Cô còn là người đầu tiên đưa ra đề nghị cứu trường khỏi cảnh đóng cửa bằng cách thành lập một nhóm School Idol khi cô còn là học sinh năm nhất. Do bản chất tính cách của cô nên chuyện cô được làm Hội trưởng Hội học sinh của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi là điều đương nhiên. Ban đầu, cô do dự về việc trở thành School Idol, nhưng cô thua lại Takami Chika trong một trận đấu, vì vậy cô buộc phải thực hiện lời hứa. Tuy nhiên, một phần lý do của chuyện này là Ruby bị "bắt giữ làm con tin" (thực chất là bản thân Ruby muốn tự nguyện tham gia) vào làm thành viên trong nhóm. Cuối cùng, cô và cả Ruby đều trở thành thành viên trong nhóm, tuy nhiên, cô lại không chấp nhận bất cứ điều gì ngoài việc chiến thắng trong Cuộc thi Love Live! Tính cách Là một người kiêu ngạo và cầu toàn, Dia không thể chịu được khi mọi việc được thực hiện một cách cẩu thả và không chính xác. Cô rất để ý từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt, ví dụ như cô sẽ chỉ trích ai đó nếu như họ phát âm không chính xác các từ Kanji. Ví dụ như trong tập 2 mùa 1, khi Chika vô ý phát âm sai tên "μ's" thành "U's", cô đã rất tức giận. Do cô được giáo dục từ nhỏ, Dia ăn nói rất tế nhị và lịch sự như một người Nhật. Tuy cô có vẻ nghiêm khắc, nhưng cô lại rất dịu dàng. Khi cô còn nhỏ, tính cách của cô có chút nhút nhát và dễ xấu hổ, giống cô em gái Ruby của cô. Sở thích và tham gia Dia là Chủ tịch Hội học sinh của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Cô rất giỏi trong việc chơi đàn tranh, ca hát và Kitsuke - nghệ thuật mặc kimono. Sở thích của cô là xem phim và đọc sách. Cô từng là fan hâm mộ của School Idol và μ's. Thông tin thêm :''Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Ngoài lề *Dia và em gái của Dia, Ruby, được đặc theo tên các loại trang sức. Dia trong tên của cô cũng có nghĩa là "Kim cương". *Dia là fan cuồng của μ's .Trong tập 4 mùa 1 cũng tiết lộ rằng cô hâm mộ Ayase Eli *Trong giai đoạn đầu được phát hành sớm hơn trước đây , ban đầu Dia là học sinh năm 2. Diễn biến theo tập Mùa 1= Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Kurosawa Dia Thể_loại:Dia onee-chan Thể_loại:Chị em Kurosawa